Pareja sorpresa
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Harry Potter y su novia entran en la Sala de los Menesteres para pasar un tiempo juntos y descubren que está ocupada por Raven, la hermana de Harry, y su novio.


**Desafío:** Anubis of The Highway Thieves (Complicated-Relationships-Harry-Potter)

 **Resumen:** ¿Que pasaría si cuando Harry Potter y su novia secreta están buscando un lugar donde poder pasar tiempo juntos se las arreglan para cruzarse con su hermana y su novio secreto?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Tanto los novios secretos como Harry y la chica elegida deben ser al menos amigos o hermanos y no deben saber que el otro esta saliendo con un Potter hasta que se descubren mutuamente.

\- Si James y Lily están vivos no pueden ser abusivos o negligentes si uno de sus hijos es el Niño-Que-Vivió; lo mismo para Frank y Alice si continúan cuerdos.

\- La revelación debe contener algo de humor y incredulidad.

\- Harry y su amiga/hermana, aunque están conmocionados, deben apoyar la relación del otro incluso si otros amigos y familia no lo hacen.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Escenas de sexo detalladas.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry/Lucia (OC hermana de Draco, puede usarse otro nombre) y Draco/Raven (OC hermana de Harry, puede usarse otro nombre){Las primeras parejas que se me ocurrieron}

\- Harry/Pansy y Draco/Hermione.

\- Harry/Profesora y Raven/Severus.

 **Opcional:**

\- Raven/Tom o Diario!Tom.

\- Oscuro pero Bueno Tom o Diario!Tom es la parte que consiguió todos los aspectos positivos de su alma para justificar la opción previa, especialmente si James y/o Lily están vivos.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dejo soltar un gemido de frustración que sorprendería al profesorado y a sus alumnos si la escuchasen.

Aurora odiaba las reuniones del personal semanales dado que, como era más joven que la mayoría de los otros profesores, casi nadie escuchaba sus ideas respecto a como solucionar posibles problemas de estudio o lidiar con el acoso escolar excepto Dumbledore, que desgraciadamente apenas podía hacer su trabajo como director debido a sus otros dos cargos, y su compañero Severus Snape, que tenia problemas similares.

Procurando no pensar en ello, empezó a subir más rápido las escaleras para llegar al séptimo piso y ver si la cita que ella y su novio habían planeado para esta noche le ayudaba a relajarse.

Ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sabia que tenia un novio y a ella le gustaba de esa forma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era casi diez años más joven que ella. La diferencia de edad no era el problema ya que, como media, los magos y brujas fácilmente podían vivir por un siglo y medio y tardaban más en envejecer que los muggles o, como su novio los denominaba, mundanos.

No, el problema era que era uno de sus alumnos, lo que podría arruinar sus carreras y vidas si ciertas personas se enteraban antes de que finalizase su educación, ya que una vez que se hubiese graduado el Consejo Escolar no tendría poder para hacer algo al respecto.

Llegando finalmente al piso que buscaba miro el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado tratando de enseñar ballet a un grupo de troles y vio que había una puerta en la pared, la entrada de una habitación muy especial, haciéndola sonreír al saber que ya debía estar aquí.

 _"¿Sabes?"_ pregunto una voz detrás suya _"Viendo este cuadro siempre me pregunto porque nadie trato de impedirle hacer algo tan monumentalmente estúpido"_

 _"Era un Malfoy, así que el Ministerio creyó que debido a su linaje no era capaz de tener malas ideas"_ respondió Aurora dándose la vuelta y viendo como su novio se saco su capa de invisibilidad.

 _"La verdad, no se porque no se me ocurrió tras cinco años lidiando con el hurón rubio"_ revelo Harry Potter, sonriéndole _"¿Entramos?"_

 _"Por supuesto, llevo horas deseando salir de la reunión escolar"_ dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta _"¿Y tú?"_

 _"Lo de siempre. Draco insultándome a mi, mi hermana, mis amigos y mis padres como si el suyo no estuviese en Azkaban y Ronald intentando ligar con Raven y recibiendo un tortazo cuando confeso haberla visto desnuda en las duchas del Campo de Quidditch"_ explico, claramente molesto por las acciones del pelirrojo _"Es increíble que aún no se le haya metido en la cabeza que mi hermana no desea salir con él"_

 _"Bueno, su hermana Ginevra tiene los mismos problemas contigo"_ replico la profesora antes de que su mano agarrase el pomo de la puerta _"¿Que hay al otro lado de la puerta?"_

 _"¿Porque no lo miras?"_ dijo su novio y ella abrió la puerta.

La visión de un restaurante muggle de lujo, incluso si tenia elfos domésticos en lugar de humanos como camareros, les recibió cuando entraron. El problema era que no estaban solos, ya que ya había una pareja dentro que los estaban mirando como ciervos a los faros de un coche.

La sorpresa dejo a los cuatro mirando paralizados los unos a los otros hasta que uno de los elfos, Dobby si Aurora recordaba bien, cerro estruendosamente la puerta para que nadie pudiese mirar que pasaba desde el pasillo.

 _"¿Raven?"_ pregunto Harry al ver a su hermana, que era idéntica a él en todo excepto por el hecho de que era una chica.

 _"¿Aurora?"_ cuestiono el hombre con quién se encontraba la hermana de Harry, alguien que ambos conocían personalmente.

 _"¿Severus?"_ cuestiono la mujer de piel oscura confundida. ¿Era esta la importante poción de la que había hablado antes de marcharse de la reunión?

 _"¿Van a pedir algo?"_ cuestiono uno de los elfos haciendo aparecer cuatro cartas de comida sobre la mesa. Dos sillas más aparecieron y, con algo de incomodidad, Aurora y Harry se sentaron frente a Raven y Severus.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Raven lo rompió _"Así que, con Aurora Sinistra, ¿hermanito?"_

 _"Solo soy tu hermano menor por unos segundos. Por otro lado, no te imaginaba con Severus"_ replico Harry.

 _"Créeme, Potter, yo tampoco te imaginaba con una de mis compañeras de trabajo"_ indico Snape con una mueca _"¿Y tú, Aurora? No sabia que fueses una asaltacunas"_

 _"No se porque lo dices dado que estas haciendo lo mismo"_ replico la mujer _"De hecho, tu relación con Raven es más sospechosa dado a que intentaste salir con su madre antes de que naciese"_

 _"Touché"_ respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, aunque Aurora estaba más sorprendida al darse cuenta se que había lavado su pelo en lugar de dejarlo grasiento por todos los humos producidos en su clase.

 _"Entonces, ¿como comenzasteis a salir tú y Sinistra?"_ cuestiono Raven a su hermano, que se puso rojo como un tomate antes de decidir que tenia derecho a saberlo. A cambió de que ella contase como empezó su relación con Snape, por supuesto.

 _"¿Recuerdas nuestro segundo año, cuando todos fliparon al descubrir que podíamos hablar con las serpientes? Pues bien, al día siguiente me harte de como me miraba Ronald y fui a buscarte pero Filch estaba frustrado y derramo su cubo mientras pasaba para tener una escusa con la que castigarme. Ella vio la situación y decidió darme una detención para satisfacer a ese cretino. Durante la misma me revelo que los hablantes de pársel son mucho más comunes en Asia y África que en Europa y, como el único compañero de trabajo con el que hablaba a menudo era tu novio, empezó a darme detenciones semanales para que tener alguien con quién hablar y permitirme un par de horas lejos de la estupidez de la mayoría de los estudiantes, lo cual a lo largo de los años forjo una amistad y, después de que Bagman casi nos arrastrase en su Torneo de los Tres Magos, empezamos a salir"_

 _"...Vale, eso explica la aparición de la profesora Alisha Kumari cuando expulsamos a Lockhart y el despido de Filch"_ respondió Raven, recordando como su aparición había cambiado la forma de ver el mundo de muchos de sus compañeros de clase. Al igual que ambos hermanos, Alisha podía hablar pársel, pero en su caso era porque su padre había sido un mago y su madre una naga, una raza de criaturas nativas de Asia que parecían un cruce entre seres humanos y serpientes.

Naturalmente la existencia de ese linaje híbrido como posible origen de la habilidad que había hecho famosa a la linea de Slytherin fue un duro golpe contra el movimiento Sangrepura y la casa de Slytherin en particular y explicaba como ciertos alumnos, como las Patil, la prefecta de Ravencaw Cho Chang y otra alumna de su misma casa, Su Li, se habían puesto de su parte cuando la mayor parte de la escuela les abandono. Las cuatro habían sido consideradas sus mejores amigas desde entonces, dijese lo que dijese Ronald.

 _"No, Albus ya tenia planeado despedirlo porque, con los elfos limpiando todo el castillo, su puesto era poco menos que una decoración"_ indico Aurora antes de mirar a Raven confundida _"¿Que quieres decir con "expulsamos" a Lockhart? Si fue expulsado por..."_ entonces la mujer se dio cuenta de que había pasado y se enfureció, algo compartido por Harry _"¿Te hizo algo?"_

 _"Intento hacerlo, pero Severus me salvo"_ revelo Raven.

 _"Ya sabéis que soy practicante del arte mental conocido como legilimancia, ¿verdad?"_ pregunto Severus Snape, ganando su asentimiento _"Pues bien, mientras estaba haciendo un sondeo pasivo a una alumna de Hufflepuff porque no me creía su escusa para no hacer sus deberes, con su permiso expreso por supuesto, descubrí signos de hechizos de memoria. Sospechando que quizás no era un caso aislado revise a sus compañeros de Casa del mismo año y posteriores y descubrí rastros similares, llevándome a mirar también discretamente en miembros de otras Casas en busca de pruebas. Una vez que descubrí que todas habían sido llamadas por el pomposo de Gilderoy Lockhart para "ayudarle después de clase" decidí confrontarlo y, tras escucharle reclamando a Raven para que le echase una mano con las cartas de sus fans, decidí usar una capa de invisibilidad y seguir a ambos al Aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"_

 _"Cuando él me lanzo un hechizo en silencio, más tarde identificado como la maldición Imperius, y me ordeno desvestirme Severus salio de su escondite y, tras dejar K.O. al gilipollas de un puñetazo que le hizo golpearse contra una mesa, me lanzo un contra-hechizo. Ambos llamamos inmediatamente a Albus para explicarle la situación, al llegar para llevárselo Bones accedió a mantener nuestros nombres discretos y se lo llevaron a Azkaban por pederastia y fraude tras el juicio"_ dijo Raven _"Tras ello la situación fue un poco como la tuya, con nosotros bailando bajo la luz de la luna en Cuarto Año una vez que Dean_ _volvió al castillo"_

 _"Nosotros también estábamos allí una vez que Harry termino su baile con la señorita Patil. Desgraciadamente, el momento se arruino cuando cierto "escarabajo" decidió aparecer"_ revelo Aurora antes de sonreír sádicamente _"Afortunadamente Trevor tenia hambre esa noche y Harry pudo colarla en su pecera"_

 _"...Ya, bueno, era obvio que nadie apreciaba a Skeeter dado que ni se molestaron en buscarla"_ dijo Raven con un escalofrió al recordar la única vez que habían hablado con la mujer y lo mal que tuvieron que pasar por culpa de sus artículos _"¿Sabes, hermanito? Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros"_

 _"Tienes razón. Ambos estamos en situaciones similares y no hay razón para que esto nos divida"_ admitió Harry.

 _"Yo no se tú, Severus, pero estoy de acuerdo"_ revelo Aurora a su compañero.

 _"Yo también, aunque me pregunto como Lily y los Merodeadores reaccionarían_ _si estuviesen aquí_ _para vernos"_ dijo Severus con tristeza. De ser por él, habría liberado a ambos hermanos de las garras de los Dursley una vez que se entero de que habían sido criados por Petunia, pero Bartemius Crouch había firmado una orden de alejamiento cuando descubrió que él había sido responsable de la detención y posterior Beso de su hijo, incluso si los Lestrange habían recibido la misma condena.

La orden de alejamiento, a diferencia de las ordenes muggles, le impedía saber donde estaban de una forma similar al Fidelius y solo se entero indirectamente a través de sus conversaciones con ambos de que habían sido criados por Petunia. Él había estado furioso, pero incluso si le decían o leía la localización era incapaz de recordarla hasta el verano anterior, cuando una investigación por parte de los Aurores revelo que Crouch sabia de las actividades ilegales de su hijo y hizo la vista gorda, por lo que todas sus acciones anteriores fueron puestas en duda y, una vez que descubrieron su petición de custodia, le enviaron una carta diciéndole que investigarían su caso.

A Severus le parecía que ya era muy tarde, dado que no solo sus sentimientos por Raven harían que la custodia fuese inviable sino que los hermanos habían sufrido muchas tragedias incluso antes de ser acogidos, si esa palabra era la apropiada, por los Dursley.

Sus padres habían sido las últimas victimas de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y sus asesinos, sacrificando sus vidas para que nadie más muriese. Los posibles candidatos para criarlos aparte de él habían caído uno por uno empezando por los Longbottom, que fueron asesinados por los Lestrange junto a su hijo Neville antes de que los Aurores llegasen para detenerles. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, mejores amigos de la familia, no eran opciones viables porque habían sacrificado sus vidas destruyendo lo que hacia inmortal a Voldemort y el último Merodeador, Peter Pettigrew, menos aún por ser un traidor y ahorcarse en su Celda del Ministerio cuando le informaron que traicionar a sus amigos no le sirvió para nada.

Al final solo quedaban él y los Dursley, con los Dursley siendo seleccionados debido a las acciones de Crouch y condenándolos a vivir en una casa con gente que los odiaba por existir por diez años y volver allí durante las vacaciones de verano. Y, ahora, debido a su relación la opción de convertirse en su tutor estaba fuera incluso si había otra que les permitiría estar juntos.

Decidiendo que tenían derecho a estar al corriente de lo que él y Raven habían planeado, Severus se dirigió a su compañera y su novio _"Aurora, Harry, se que esto os resultara difícil_ _de entender pero..."_

 _"¿Crees que no nos imaginamos lo del Contrato Matrimonial Vinculante? Nosotros también estamos pensando en esa posibilidad"_ admitió la mujer.

 _"...Bien, aunque lo más difícil_ _va a ser convencer a los duendes para_ _verificarlo"_ indico Severus con preocupación.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si por un segundo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los profesores.

 _"¿Estas de broma?"_ cuestiono Harry _"Los duendes nos concedieron un favor, cualquier favor, que les pidiésemos después_ _de que les entregásemos_ _la espada de Gryffindor"_

 _"En realidad, no solo fue la espada"_ admitió Raven _"Un día esta habitación se convirtió en una especie de basurero con cosas que se habían perdido desde que se construyo el castillo y, tras llenar varias Bolsas Expansibles, las llevamos a Gringotts para ver si tenían algún valor. Ellos nos compraron todo y ahora nuestra Bóveda Bancaria tiene diez veces más dinero dentro"_

Con ese problema solucionado la comida finalmente llego y los cuatro cenaron mientras charlaban animadamente.

Dos años más tarde las bodas fueron anunciadas. Como en todas las bodas, siempre hubo gente que las aprobaba, como sus verdaderas amigas y Dumbledore, y que estaba en contra, dirigidos por una inusual alianza entre las Casas Weasley y Malfoy. **_El Profeta_** , por una vez, no lo convirtió en un escándalo, aunque el hecho de que entre las propiedades de los Potter se encontraban las fabricas que fabricaban el pergamino y la tinta especiales que usaban para publicar sus artículos y el director de Gringotts declaro que si alguien intentaba impedir la boda tendrían otra Rebelión con la que lidiar ciertamente tuvo algo que ver.


End file.
